it's all about chemistry
by strawberrysundae37
Summary: tawni doesnt think nico cares about her so he tries to prove it my first fanfic i take critisem very well   better than summary tawnico one shot


"

sonny with a chance

Hey, Marshall, I've got a new sketch and I..." Nico had entered Marshall's office to run over a new sketch idea he'd come up with, but his focus dissipated when he saw a big pile of fluff sprawled out on Marshall's desk. "What's that?"

"The remains of Puddy Two Shoes," Marshall answered unenthusiastically as he hopelessly attempted to put the cat doll back together.

"Puddy Two Shoes?" Nico looked at him in confusion for a second. "Wait, you mean Tawni's cat doll?" He saw Marshall nod his head and immediately realized exactly why he seemed so frazzled. "Wow, no wonder Tawni has been on a war path lately. And here I thought it was just because of Sonny."

"It's that too, I guess, but now that Sonny's gotten through her first show, Tawni says she still won't do another sketch until either someone fixes the cat or until we give it a proper burial." Marshall looked as though he was about to lose his mind completely.

"But it's just a doll," Nico couldn't understand what would make someone so attached to a doll. Sure, he had action figures, but that was hardly the same – or at least it was hardly the same in his mind.

"Well, yes, but it's very special to Tawni. I can't tell you why," Marshall would if he didn't fear the wrath of Tawni Hart. "But trust me that doll probably meant more to Tawni than just about anything else."

There was silence for a few moments as Marshall continued to sift through the unsalvageable remains. "Then give it a funeral," Nico finally suggested.

"You can't be serious?" Marshall looked at the kid actor incredulously. "Then again, if it keeps Tawni happy..."

"We can't do the show without her," Nico pointed out.

"That's true." Marshall let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, I guess there's no other choice. I'll get everything set up for right after rehearsals. A funeral for a cat doll. Only in Hollywood," Marshall began rambling to himself as he picked up the phone and motioned for Nico to leave.

Nico left the office, but paused in the hallway right outside. After standing still for a short time, he looked at his watch and hurried off.

"And so it is with great sorrow we pay our last respects to Puddy Two Shoes," Marshall spoke solemnly as he and the So Random! cast gathered around a small coffin filled with what was left of Tawni's doll. "Tawni, do you have any final words for Puddy?"

"Thank you, Marshall," Tawni sniveled a little. "I just would like to say Puddy Two Shoes was the best friend a girl could ask for. Puddy always knew how beautiful and talented I am. Puddy never complained about how long I took getting ready," Tawni continued to go on and on, mostly about how her doll had understood her vanity.

"I think she needs her head examined," Grady whispered to Nico, who nodded slightly as he looked at Tawni strangely.

"Very beautiful," Marshall faked encouragement once Tawni finally finished. "Does anyone else have anything to say?" Everyone looked at one another, not sure if they should say anything, let alone what. "Well, then, I guess…"

"I have something," Nico spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. Tawni's head snapped up and she looked at him, distrusting what he might say. Nico cleared his throat a little, nervous and somewhat regretting his decision. "I'm sure we all agree Puddy was a great do…uh…friend. Puddy saw the Tawni none of us are privileged enough to see. Puddy got to see her radiant beauty all the time. Puddy was the one who was able to dry her tears. Puddy knew Tawni better than all of us. And for that, Puddy was one lucky cat."

There was silence as Nico finished his speech. None of them knew what to think of his words, especially since they were in regards to something they all thought was just a silly doll Tawni was overly attached to. "Wow," Marshall finally spoke again. "Wasn't that nice, Taw…where'd she go?" They all had been looking down to avoid any awkward eye contact, but immediately looked up and saw that Tawni was no longer where she'd been standing.

"Nico's speech must have really gotten to her," Sonny reasoned and they all nodded, except Nico who didn't know how to react. They all decided to disperse, but again not Nico. He remained standing where he was, frozen in a daze. Noticing this, Sonny stopped short and stood there as well. "That really was a great speech, Nico," she complimented, bringing him back from whatever planet he'd gone to momentarily. "Apparently Puddy wasn't the only lucky one who understands Tawni."

"I…" Nico hesitated, not really certain how to decipher what she said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm just saying, I know I'm the new girl, but I know people. And so does this one friend of mine back in Wisconsin."

Nico raised an eyebrow as Sonny just stood there with a confident, all knowing smile. "Not to be rude or anything, but I really don't know what this has to do with what we're talking about."

"Let's just say, my friend always loved your sketches with Tawni the best." Sonny started to leave again, but just as she had passed Nico she added, "She always said something about chemistry."

Nico spun around and watched as Sonny walked away. "Chemistry?" He repeated the word that had struck him a strong blow. However, he wasn't able to ponder the word for too long before, suddenly, a smile spread across his face. "I got it!" he exclaimed, and this time Zora couldn't have argued if she had known what it was that Nico had in mind.

"What are you doing in here?" Tawni found Nico in her dressing room and was more than unhappy with that fact.

Nico was caught off guard and fumbled for an explanation as he turned around to face her. As he did, he tried desperately to keep a box hidden behind his back. "I was…"

"Waiting around to patronize me some more?" Tawni assumed angrily as she stared at her cast mate coldly.

"What!" Nico carefully let the package drop to the table behind him before continuing. "What do you mean patronize you some more?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The things that went through Tawni Hart's mind astounded him sometimes and he began to think he'd made a mistake feeling sorry for her at all. "I never patronized you."

"Oh please," Tawni rolled her eyes as she began to mimic Nico overdramatically. "'Puddy got to see her radiant beauty all the time. Puddy was the one who was able to dry her tears.' Just admit it. You were mocking me." The venom in Tawni's accusations sent chills down Nico's spine and left him speechless. It was obvious Tawni was convinced that he couldn't have meant any of what he'd said. "I don't care what any of you think. Puddy Two Shoes was more than just a doll to me and now he's gone! Just get out!"

Nico's blood ran cold at the vulnerability he saw in Tawni at this moment. He had certainly always suspected there was another Tawni hidden behind all of the make-up, as he'd implied with his speech, but he hadn't really expected it to run this deep. "Alright, your highness," he shook his head, deciding he couldn't handle the insecure Tawni after all.

"What's that?" Nico stopped just in front of Tawni as she pointed in confusion. He turned and saw the package he'd forgotten all about during Tawni's confrontation. She moved past him to get a closer look.

"I…uh…it's the real reason I was in here," he finally managed. He had been hoping to leave it anonymously before she'd interrupted. He figured he'd might as well tell her the truth. "It's a gift."

Tawni cautiously opened up the box and found a stuffed dog inside. She pulled it out slowly, unsure at first. Then, with a few tears threatening to surface, she hugged the doll tightly. "Nico, I…" had she been wrong after all? It wasn't a feeling she was comfortable owning up to.

"I really wasn't patronizing you, Tawni," he defended himself once again. "I get it. Some things are special." He rubbed his neck a little, not looking at Tawni directly for fear that she might not believe him and be angry again. "I know nothing can replace Puddy, but…" Nico didn't finish. Instead, he decided to just leave before things got worse now that they seemed slightly better.

Tawni looked at Nico and then at the doll she still held. A new feeling of true confidence surged through her. "What's that Woofy? Oh, you're right. He _is_ a hugger, isn't he?" Tawni's words stopped Nico in his tracks as he turned back around with a wide eyed expression on his face. He gulped a little as Tawni came closer and suddenly engulfed him in a hug, one he quickly returned. "Woofy's idea," she said with a smile when she finally pulled away.

Not missing a beat, Nico looked at her with a mischievous grin. "How does Woofy feel about kissing?"


End file.
